Fall from Grace
by Samjok-o
Summary: AU. A story about five people with special powers in a modern world where the Glara company is threatening stability in the cities with only the survivor of the Altean company being able to stand against them. Little do they know that the Glara also dabbles in things far more dangerous and mysterious. Talks about very mature things, you have been warned.
1. Hopless Opus & Wayward Dreamer

+Hopeless Opus

 **You have been warned for borderline mature content and serious topics.**

It was a clear sunny summer day. The sky was a stretch of blue, never ending and comforting. Katie looked from on top of the skyscraper. The city shone of glass and metal, flashes of cars, pulsing, living, ever moving, never stopping. Her hand touched the hot metal rail guard, burning between her calloused wiry fingers. Pidge didn't look down, instead she closed her eyes, imagining the vivid world in monochrome and red.

The city changed, no longer glittering, glistening, but instead dull and light by lights. The sky's dark upon them, leaving them with their own stars, glowing indoors and in the streets in a warm yellow. The cars still flashing red and yellow, the red lights changing to green. The bitter smell of rain and smoke mingling entwining desperately.

Imagined him holding tightly, so tightly onto the last memoir his wretched life gave him. And fell. He let go, falling endlessly, dreamless, down, down, down. Airborne like a bird, and the world melting away. And suddenly-

Katie wonders what his last thoughts were. When his red scarlet blood and remains decorated the cement road, the horrified scream of a woman alerting everyone else. Katie wonders if she could have stopped him. But she knew that she would be the last person that could.

It was a dreary hot day, the sun burning down, condemning in its heat. Trapping her, suffocating her. It was humid, and overwhelmingly so, clinging piercing, wrapping her around, smothering her. Despite that the graveyard looked undisturbed. Rows of white stone in rows, some with flowers and others with their effacing worn away from wind and time.

Katie stands before her grave. It is a simple grave, unfitting for her. A single carnation is placed on top of her grave, the blooming bud already withering away. Katie knows that she deserved better, that this simple nameless grave doesn't fit her. Even in death, she was regal as she was elegant. Katie doesn't believe in god but she prays anyways, fervently muttering words to the stone as the heat pulls her down.

Katie knows that if she could change places with her, she would. That person would do so much more than Katie who was already dying. Dead and lost, but she wasn't. She had a plan, a world, a miracle. Katie curses the gods, and curses her own misery. Katie wants to live, damn it.

But she doesn't plan to.

It was a rainy day, a light drizzle, nothing too hard, but she is reminded of him. He loved water, the rain, the scent of it, the lightness and the way it washed away filth and grime and showed the world anew. She listened to the softly falling raindrops. She could hear his laughter and childish joy pointing out the rain.

Softly she smiles, trying to remember them, trying to remember she isn't the last person alive. She wishes he was here by her side to chat and obviously chase away her worries. Her hands absently finger her throat. She also imagines, beside his childishness and friendliness, the misery the distrust behind his eyes. The shattered look of betrayal and his face, his wonderfully happy face, frowning, screaming, hitting. She imagines the tightening choking necklace and the desperation behind them. Did he claw at his neck? Did he cry out? She imagines the rope around her own throat. She isn't smiling anymore. Katie looks away.

It's dusk. The sky still looks a bright shade of blue and the moon has yet to come out. The city seems well enough, people still walking around mind their own business. Street lights illuminate the night. A delicious wonderful smell wafts into her nose and she walks. Then jogs. Then breaks into a run, wild and free, and stops before a shop with the same smell. She growls to herself bitterly and stalks away, expecting a warm face staring back at her, but there isn't one.

She was stupid for hoping he was back.

She was stupid she even tried.

"Hey, do you remember me?"

"Yes, Pidge how have you been?"

". . .I'm fine Shiro. What about you?"

"The green cat says you should take better care of yourself. She worried for you."

"Oh. Really?"

"You're not planning to die are you?"

"No. NO! Of course not!"

"Pidge I hear them talking, and they say you shouldn't do it?"

"They?"

"Hunk visits me sometimes."

Pidge stares at Shiro and feels like crying, with fat hot tears down her cheek. She never wants to see this place again.

Or did she just not want to see him anymore? What was the difference?

+Wayward liar

It's the middle of the night. Katie checks her clock, two o twelve. It's late but she's wide awake. Her doorbell had rung. Slowly, cautiously, Katie approached her front door with a taser. Feeling endlessly trapped and fearfully she prowls near, closing in on her prey. She opens the door slowly.

She cries. It's Coran. She opens the door and fiercely throws it open as she runs to hug the tired man. She feels him hugging her back as her snot and tears rub all over his fine suit. She invites him inside. He enters. There isn't much Katie can fix him besides a cup of milk.

"Coran, what are you doing here?" asks Katie between soft sniffles and wiping away her cheeks stained with wet unforgiving tears. She stares at the man, drinking him and his presence in. He is the same as always. His bright orange hair smoothed back, his skin flawless with slight wrinkles. Despite his scarily old age, Coran looks to be only a bit older than Shiro.

His silly mustache is gone, gone ever since her death. It makes him seem somber and younger. More fragile and more weak. His eyes are weary and haggard, his posture slumped. Everything about him screamed loss and grief. Katie liked him better with the mustache.

"I came to check on you Pidge." Coran tells her fretfully, worriedly looking over her. Coran was too self-sacrificing and caring, and as a caretaker was expected to do so. Katie takes comfort in the worry of others, breaking into a fragile thin little smile, flighty and eager to get away. "Ever since they've all left, I'm worried for you."

Allura, Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Shay, Keith, Matt, dad. . . .more and more. . .

"I'm fine Coran, but I appreciate that you checked on me." She tells him ignoring the hatefully words running amuck in her head, _they left us they left us they left us._ "I've been so tired recently."

"Yes, yes understandably so, I got you a little gift." With flourish, he presents a small chocolate box. With trembling hands she takes it, gratefully. She holds tightly onto it. They talk. About silly things. The way Allura laughed, Hunk's food, Keith's temper, Shiro's smile, Lance's horrible jokes. They're easy to talk about. As if they were here. As if they could just walk downtown and greet them. Coran is quickly taken away by a phone call. He apologizes and hastily rushes off.

Katie notices that he didn't drink his milk. He didn't even touch it. Slowly Katie opens the chocolate box. Inside are fourteen little chocolate pieces. She tastes one.

Dark chocolate.

Katie cries again. She has cried too many times and she cannot even believe her tears are this endless. She stuffs her face with the chocolates, hoping to soothe her heart with the taste of chocolate.

Her heart will not be soothed and remarks that Hunk's chocolates are much better.

Katie feels like crying all over now that sticky chocolate is over her fingers and her tears dry leaving a crusty mark on her skin. The bitter but sweet taste lingers in her saliva and her mouth. She rushes over to the sink, knocking the box off her lap clattering to the floor to spit out the taste. She spits and rinses her mouth until it feels clean again. Until it tastes normal.

With an oath she notices she is crying again.

Katie thinks today is a nice day. The flashflood from yesterday had drained away, leaving surprising cool winds and a refreshing sense of change. The earth is still damp and the sky still slightly gray. It smells like earth and rain. Katie approaches the house. It is a tow story mundane house, albeit a little crooked and in a bad need of a paint job. The rotting wood and the brittle paint desperately stand tall as if to prove defiance to the world.

Katie walks onto the porch and the wood squeals at her weight. She brush a finger across the wood, splinters and paint flake fall. She unscrews the oil bottle and starts drenching the entire house in oil, trailing after her like a trail of tears.

The living room once with her dad reading the news, her mother commenting on her clothes and Matt excitedly talking about a new project at Garrison. Her dog, lean and quick would trot up to greet her.

Then her mom alone, crying for their return, sobbing for everyone had left her. Matt, dad, Rover, Katie. The miserable ill-fated mother who had nobody anymore.

It's just an empty living room. She pours oil over everything. Most of the furniture had already been shipped out, the couches, the chairs, the tv. Nothing. The windows are open and the drapes flutter in the wind like phantoms. When she's done the bottle is empty. She takes another out.

She visits the bathrooms and the master bedroom. There is nothing inside. Everything is gone. Her mother's vanity, her father's closet. It's empty. She walks up the stairs.

Matt's room is also empty. She could remember the posters that hung up in festive colors, vibrant and energetic. Models of airplanes and books of astronomy. Now nothing but a shell is left. Feeling particularly violent Katie dumps the rest of the oil in his room. She had three others anyways.

She walks into the bathroom and out. Then finally her room. It's empty except for a tape recorder. Frowning she drops the oil bottle and examines it in her hand. It's small and black. She presses play out of curiosity.

 _Everyone's gone. (sniff sniff) Ha, I've been crying, stupid of me right? I c-can't help it. Anyways, uh Matt, I'm not s-sure if we ever found you(more sniffling) but I'm going to be joining my friends too. I-I know it's selfish of me, I k-know that I shouldn't. . .but Matt forgive me. I r-really love you and mom and dad. . .oh god I love you a lot. I love Rover too(muffled crying). Matt don't hate m-me, please._

 _T-this is Pidge, your sister, Katie._

Pidge drops the recorder, her heart swimming in anxiety and her stomach a wave of terror. She had thrown away this tape from the time she had planned her suicide. She obviously gave up because she knew it was unfair to Matt, Coran, and Hunk. Clearly, she had chucked it into a garbage bin and sobbed for days after. What was it doing here?

She hears the distinct snap of a match and her eyes widen even further. She rushes down the stairs, but a brilliance fire is burning brightly at the porch. She curses vehemently and runs up the stair. She had planned to burn the house not her along with it!

When she reaches the top stairs, she sees Lotor's figure in the street, smiling cruelly up at her. She screams. She bangs at the window with anger and fury, she hits until her fingers bruise and her knuckles bleed, but oh she's screaming. The smoke trickles upwards and her head is running with thoughts drenched in irony. She's handled plants and always took great care of them, always protesting burning any species no matter how dangerous. Now the only time she cared to burn a plant, and it decided to burn her along with it.

Her outburst and the smoke leaves her dizzy and weak. She flops to the floor and accepts her fate. She will die in this house just like the day she had been born in it. The fire is nearing, she sees the hellish glow as it greedily eats up the house, the char and the smell of burning plants and the cinders flying. The recorder on the ground stares at her, almost diabolically up at her. She rushes to her room and tests the windows, it's jammed tight. Then she goes back to thoroughly inspect the bathroom. The water doesn't work anymore and the smoke is trickling up her nose, making her cough. Hastily she covers her face and tries the vents in the bathroom. When she peers through the metal shafts she sees a small white paper.

It had fancy calligraphy on it and she reads, _Paladin, it's time to say goodnight._

And she screams again.

. . . .it's time to die~. . . .on the westward road. . .I don't know where you're going but. . . .a horrible fire seems to have ravaged the house, unfortunately a person was found burnt. . . .I navigate the end, this rise and fall. . . .a recording was found confirming the identity of K. . . .push my back against the wall. . .the reply of the poor mother of the Holt family interview. . . .I curse the feat to take it all. . . ."my children, oh, my children!". . .

"Katie wake up."

"You can't die now."

 _Is that you Shiro? What? How? Where am I? Why are you here?_

"Green says I can't let you die like this."

"Can you wake up one last time for me Katie?"

"For one last try?"

. . . _I d. . .o. . . .n. . .t. . . ._

Pidge woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily as the moon shone down into her room.

"What the fuck was that?" she whispers, brushing off the sweat on her forehead. It was a horrible mind swallowing dream. And the worst part was that she had nothing she could remember about. It was an empty gap that taunting her mind.

"Go back to sleep Pidge." The soft sleepy voice of Lance soothes her frangled nerves of the horrible sensation of fear and importance. She listens to their breathing and sighs.

The dream wasn't important.

She had many dreams like these.

And when she woke up she could never remember.

* * *

And thus ends Fall from Grace. The next chapter holds an explanation for Hopeless Opus & Wayward liar.


	2. The notesfinale

Not an update

Hello, this is the author, and I'm very sorry to say this story is most likely dead, meaning that I will not finish it or ever continue it. This story really wasn't meant to be more than a two shot anyways so I'll explain the story to those who don't get it(don't worry it's pretty confusing to even me).

 **This is borderline mature content, not for the sensitive or for younger audiences**

Chapter 1-

The first few words introduce Katie as the main character. It then shows a scene where she, 'Imagined him holding tightly, so tightly onto the last memoir his wretched life gave him. And fell. He let go, falling endlessly, dreamless, down, down, down. Airborne like a bird, and the world melting away', followed by, 'red scarlet blood and remains decorated the cement road, the horrified scream of a woman alerting everyone else'. It refers to a suicide/murder of Keith, thus referencing the colors red, and the knife.

The next scene depicts a grave, 'a single carnation is placed on top of her grave, the blooming bud already withering away. Katie knows that she deserved better, that this simple nameless grave doesn't fit her. Even in death, she was regal as she was elegant'. This is referring to a female's grave with a single carnation, a pink flower on top. With this you can conclude it is the grave of Allura, alongside the key terms of 'regal' and 'elegant'. The meaning of the carnation is motherly love and affection, and in some ways she does express that throughout the series.

The third scene is on a rainy day with, 'She could hear his laughter and childish joy pointing out the rain', and ending with 'imagines the tightening choking necklace and the desperation behind them. Did he claw at his neck? Did he cry out? She imagines the rope around her own throat'. While this scene can be confused with Matt, it is actually talking about Lance, with the rain being the hint. The ending implies a noose and suicide.

The fourth scene is short but this scene talks about a store and the smell of food, 'stops before a shop with the same smell. She growls to herself bitterly and stalks away, expecting a warm face staring back at her, but there isn't one. She was stupid for hoping he was back.' Food is associated with Hunk, and the last words of her being stupid for hoping he was back implies that Hunk has either left on bad terms with her, or that he is avoiding her, that he left without a word.

The last scene of the chapter is the vaguest, with the conversation between Shiro and Pidge with no location or description. Shiro is talking in a very dazed manner, while Pidge is trying her best to understand Shiro. The sentence 'she never wants to see this place again. Or did she just not want to see him anymore?' infers that she is in a place where she is uncomfortable in and that something has happened to Shiro or her that makes Katie want to physically stay away. All in all it implies that something horrible had happened and it lead to the others' death.

Chapter 2-

The first scene starts late at night with, 'approached her front door with a taser' to show that Katie feels that she could be in danger, and that she has been in dangerous situations. Katie echoes her thoughts with the lines of ' _they left us they left us they left_ us' referring to her friends and family.Coran is noted to look more solemn and older, and this can be guessed because of the impact Allura's death left on him.

The second scene is about Katie's family. There is a sentence about how the house emptied out, but doesn't mention the fate of the family members. Katie has gone there to burn up her old house, but ends up burning instead because of Lotor.

The third scene is a dialogue between her and Shiro as she dies. He mentions somebody named Green, who was also mentioned in the past chapter.

The last scene is when Katie wakes up from a dream.

The analysis and the point I want to make-

The story is the interpretation of a bad end in a gang AU or a modern AU where everyone is miserable or dead. Keith, Lance, and Allura is dead. Hunk, Katie's dad, and Matt's fates are unknown. Coran, Pidge, and Shiro are the only ones left alive. The ending ends with Pidge also dying, and it's safe to assume that Lotor is going after the rest of them. next is the wild card that is Shiro's words. In the end of the first chapter he mentions a green cat and that Hunk visited him. There is no such thing as a green cat in a modern AU, and that leads to questions about his sanity. Hunk has stating to have not been in the shop. If Hunk is around it means that he is purposefully avoiding Pidge. If he isn't around then that leads to more questions to Shiro's sanity. What happened to them?

Since the story is technically finished, I'll provide a timeline of all the deaths of main cast and the reason for the death.

1-Allura, she died helping Shiro escape from the Galra. 2-Lance, after the murder of his family because of the Galra lead by Lotor. 3-Kieth, after Shiro(Kuron)'s death. 4- Pidge, Lotor burning her alive.

It starts out like modern Voltron, them all joining Allura who is the only heir to Altea corps who could use the power of the 'lion code' that was sent to pick out civilians that would fulfil the duty to form Voltron in order to stop the oppressing Galra company. Yada yada they fight and develop character arcs. However, one day Allura and Shiro is captured. Allura dies helping Shiro escape. Shiro comes back, but he isn't Shiro, he's a Shiro look alike(Kuron). Kuron kills Lance's family and it drives Lance to suicide because nobody would believe him. Kuron realizes what he has done and writes a note that he isn't the real Shiro and kills himself. Keith didn't read the note and was murdered/committed suicide. Shiro is rescued by Pidge and Hunk, only to found completely out of whack and insane. It ends with Altea completely falling apart after Hunk mysteriously disappears. The story ends with Pidge being murdered by Lotor. So, the entire fic is the ending of a au I made.

This story is intended to show the more serious repercussions if teenagers tried to stand up against a mafia-eques company like Galra. Which to say, angst, angst, please don't try to do this in real life.

Extra notes/the story can be taken this way-

This story was planned to be about kids with superpowers awakened by something Allura called 'lion code', and that if they all managed to control their lions then they would be able to use 'voltron' their powers in a physical form.

Pidge would have time travel(which would make sense the end of the story implies she woke up from a dream. . .or traveled back in time)

Lance would have the super luck(his luck would do everything to protect him, but wouldn't protect anything else, so like say if there was a bomb explosion then Lance would survive but his friends wouldn't even if they were in the general area)

Hunk would be dimension hopper(he could move between dimesons with his physical body, so what happens to the already pre-existing Hunk in that Universe? His powers line up nicely with how he disappears in chapter 1)

Allura would be the heart(her ability is to grant very small scale miracles for a price, but her powers are a bit iffy, sometimes they don't come out the way she wants them to, and it causes problems for everyoneTM, fore example if she wished see could see her dad again and then unlucky things start happening to the rest of the cast)

Shiro is sensor(he can sense the emotions and desires of the people around him, but it also causes to hear things and see things that aren't there. . .or are they there?)

Keith would have super reflexes(like the sixth sense, he can sense traps and some bits of the future).

That's the end of Fall from Grace! Thank you for reading the notes and everything before it.


End file.
